


Promise

by xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Nonbinary Frisk, Oneshot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx/pseuds/xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Frisk have a meaningful conversation under the stars. (Set after the True Pacifist Ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started writing a while ago and I was going to scrap but I revived it and finally finished it.

Frisk watched with a grin as Alphys was once again defeated by Mettaton in a strange dancing game where you had to put your feet on certain spots on a matt you had to stand on when they lit up. Cheesy pop music played from the mats in sync and Mettaton posed dramatically as Alphys groaned.

"Beaten yet again, darling! Hmph, is there no monster in the entire universe that can defeat me?"

Alphys rolled her eyes and headed over to Undyne who patted her on the back. "Tough luck. If only I could dance then I would defend your honour in a heart-beat!"

"Heh, the thought's nice at least."

While Mettaton laughed manically as if having beaten an old foe, Sans shuffled over and stepped on the matt, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, how pitiful for the likes of you to face me!" Mettaton exclaimed mockingly, hands on his hips and with an eyebrow raised.

Sans looked as carefree as ever and merely shurgged. "Someone's gotta knock you down a peg sooner or later. It might as well be me."

Frisk felt a tap on their shoulder then and turned to find Papyrus looking a little anxious, oddly.

"Can I talk to you outside for a few minutes? It's important." His voice was very low as if this was something that had to be kept a secret from the others who were watching the dance-off in awe.

Sans was easily keeping pace with Mettaton and his movements were a blur which was weird to see considering that he often liked to laze around.

Frisk nodded and followed Papyrus out onto the front porch.

 

The night air was nice and warm. The sky was clear and just a vast canvas of glittering stars that looked to be painted on by a rather skilful artist.

Together, the duo headed onto the front lawn and lay down on their backs, eyes to the heavens.

"Frisk… I want to tell you some things that I want you to know." Papyrus started saying. He sounded thoughtful and serious which made Frisk really pay attention. They weren't sure if they had ever experienced him being so serious before.

"Sans and I… we moved into Snowdin when we were very little. We didn't remember much of our pasts back then but we did remember that we were brothers." He laughed a little, adding on, "Isn't it ironic how I'm the older brother while he's the younger? He was the one always taking care of me but… I wasn't so good at doing it the other way around. I still am not good at it and I fear that I am not good enough to be his brother sometimes…"

Frisk put their hand on one of Papyrus' red mitts as if to reassure him that he was in fact a great brother.

"Thanks but I can't help but feel that way. Sans never tells me anything on his mind, especially during the time when you arrived. It took me a while to notice but it used to feel like he just knew what was going to happen and that he knew what would happen in the future." Papyrus was frowning which was a rare sight. "I should have said something but I was afraid that he would get angry at me for it. He hates being pressured to do things… And he seemed to be sad a lot too. He was good at hiding it but I could just tell and see right through that goofy grin."

It was quiet for a little while but Frisk was patient. They were a good listener.

"But now Sans is… He's really happy. He's more energetic, more cheerful, more…. More like he used to be when we were younger. He even sleeps much better too. And I'm just really glad."

Papyrus looked like he had tears in his eyes but he was smiling.

"So I want you to promise me something, ok Frisk?"

Frisk patted his mitt in affirmation.

"Just… If something happens to me then I want…" He took a shaky breath. "I want you to look after Sans for me, ok?"

Frisk sat up and looked worried.

"Calm down, Frisk! I don't even think skeletons can die of old age but I just want someone to be there for Sans if something does happen. Of course, I am the Great Papyrus and won't just die so easily so don't worry!"

But Frisk still looked concerned. They were frowning and crossed their arms as if to ask Papyrus to continue talking.

The skeleton sighed and put his mitts on his face. “I just worry about him, you know?” His voice was muffled and sounded small, like he wasn’t sure how to put his thoughts into words. “He may look sturdy but he’s rather fragile. The amount of times he got into dangerous situations as a baby bones would surprise you. He was quite a naughty kid.”

The mental image of a shorter, younger and cheekier version of Sans was painted in Frisk’s mind who couldn’t help but smile. So Sans had always been a trickster, huh? That was interesting.

Papyrus removed his mitts from his face and let out a sigh. “He always got into trouble, even if he didn’t mean to. Even now, I fear that he’ll one day get himself into a terrible situation with a negative outcome… And he might just… Well, you know what I’m getting at.”

The words loomed in the empty air but Frisk puffed out their chest and shook their head as if to say, _“I’ll protect him. I swear.”_

Papyrus sniffled and gave a weak nod. “I know you will and that you will try your best. If it’s you, I know you can accomplish it so that’s why I’m asking you to try your very best to look after him.” He looked proud and overjoyed. “But you’ve already given your answer.”

Frisk nodded and beamed before pouncing on him and giving him a hug.

Light poured out onto their forms as someone exited the house and stood on the porch. It was difficult to see who it was because of the light but the shape of the figure was definitely Sans.

“You just missed Mettaton get his fake- uh- butt handed to him.” Sans said, making sure not to use any foul language because of Frisk being around. “And right now, Toriel is going up against Asgore…”

Frisk let go of Papyrus and rushed up onto the porch. They grabbed Sans’ hand and led them to where the other skeleton was still sitting.

Then, Frisk pulled them both into a hug.

Sans was a little confused by the kid’s behaviour but he didn’t mind. He looked sincerely happy in this moment.

Papyrus looked the same and the tears in his eyes were now that of joy. But because of the darkness, they were barely noticeable. He could have sworn that Sans’ eyes were glistening with them too, though. But it could have been a trick of the light.

 

Frisk inwardly promised to protect both brothers with all their might and their other friends too. Because who wouldn’t try their best to defend their family? To defend those close to their heart.

It was a promise.

One that would be kept until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
